How Long is Forever?
by sicodelik17
Summary: Son solo juguetes viejos, corazones de plástico, viajando entre la estela del rojo y las flores de celofán amarillas y verdes / quiero tu corazón servido en una bandeja/ el amor es un caleidoscopio gigante de divisiones crepusculares… Multi-pairing A.U


_¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal las(os) trata la vida? espero que fantásticamente, en fin que les he traído un nuevo fic A.U de Naruto, que espero y os guste, es narrado según desde la perspectiva de Karin, en cuanto a las parejas aun no las decido del todo así que si queréis una pareja en especifico no dudéis en decidme, en fin espero que esto os guste y esta dedicada a mi amore Charlie, sabes que te quiero corazón y me quedaste debiendo unos besos de chocolate, y obvio también para todas las guapuras que se tomen el tiempo de leerla. Bueno ahora si, aquí va... _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**How Long is ****Forever**

**.**

By Sicodelik

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Prologue: From Early Stories_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tonight, the bars turn out there lights,_

_And I drink away the day as it decays…_

_…so much for living forever,_

_so much for death do us part._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Cuantas historias no se han escrito y cuantas otras han quedado suspendidas en el aire, solo sabidas por aquellos que fueron participes en las mismas. Muchas terminaron y terminaran en finales felices, otras tantas en finales no tan buenos y otras mas como la novela Shakesperiana "_Romeo y Julieta_".

Sin lugar a dudas hay muchas historias, inclusive mejor que esta, después de todo, todos tenemos la propia.

Pero puede, que solo tal vez, esta historia no sea ni la una ni la otra, pero puede que si, inclusive solo puede parecerte a ti, una burda copia de la copia de una colección de cientos de historias en una sola, que remiten al cliché de otras…

Jamás he sido buena con los inicios, tal vez debería iniciar con algo referente a los típicos cuentos de hadas, algo como "_Había una vez"_ ó "_En algún lugar"_, o alguna cosa por el estilo. Claro que esto no es un cuento de hecho no sé que mierda es esto, yo diría que solo son mis delirios diarios y un poco de aquello y esto otro, complementado con la vida de las personas que hasta cierto punto han sido importantes para mi, y luego él, pero me estoy adelantando así que ya que es mi historia comenzare con mi principio o algo así…

Aquí va…

"_¡Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza!_", una buena frase para dar dramatismo al comienzo de una historia, ¿no lo creen?, sin embargo esta historia inicia distinto a las famosas palabras que se pueden leer en la entrada del _Infierno de la Divina Comedia _de_ Dante Alighieri_.

En fin, como iba diciendo después de mi anterior cháchara ahora si aquí comienza…

* * *

Había una chica –si ya sabes siempre tiene que haber una chica aun cuando la historia sea de temática homosexual (y para nada tengo algo en contra de esas historias), pero divago-, ella tenia ojos preciosos casi como rubís y un cabello hermoso largo como el de una princesa, solo que no era una princesa, era solo la hija de una mujer que tuvo la suerte de casarse con el hombre rico de la villa cuando el bastardo que la embarazo no quiso hacerse responsable.

Y luego esta un chico, que por supuesto no es un príncipe aun que parezca uno, y tiene la boca llena de promesas y de estrellas y de lunas y soles, y de caricias suaves.

Y la joven –que parece una princesa, pero no lo es- se ruboriza y deja que sus palabras fluyan suaves como el aire a los pulmones y se besan y –no todo es así de cursi-…

Hay una fiesta, si ya sabes, esas en las que el alcohol y otras sustancias no del todo legales no faltan, y esta la joven –que no es una princesa- y la botella de vodka casi vacía, una falda demasiado corta y el jodido calor que aumenta como la música que parece querer destruir todo, y los movimientos sinuosos y esta el joven –que por supuesto no es un príncipe- y su voz y la luna y las estrellas y la ropa que es demasiado pesada para la situación y luego…

Solo hay jadeos y posturas incomodas en un baño – ¿acaso no es romántico? (nótese el sarcasmo)-, y la promesa de algo mejor pero…

La burbuja estalla y nueve meses después solo queda una niña que -es la combinación de la no princesa y del no príncipe- es la realidad y, el dolor y, la vida y, la soledad, y el odio, y…

Solo quedo yo… Uzumaki Karin

**_._**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

No me gusta hablar de mí regularmente, no en primera persona por lo menos así que cambiare la manera de narración ahora…

Cuando Karin nace su madre tiene dieciocho años, una falda corta, un bebe en brazos y -un corazón hecho pedazos- solo el desconsuelo y la soledad, porque bueno no es como si el joven –que nunca fue un príncipe- se hiciera cargo de su responsabilidad y no es como si el padrastro de la joven-que nunca fue una princesa- le hubiese ofrecido su apoyo tampoco, la madre de Karin se convierte en el cliché de la vida de su madre, solo que ella no encuentra un hombre rico...

A sí que es así como empieza la vida de Karin y su recorrido por el mundo…

Su madre llega una linda ciudad donde ya sabes pararse en una esquina con un cigarrillo en los labios y con una falda demasiado corta no es raro, pero que esperabas, tiene dieciocho años y es preciosa y tiene un bebé que alimentar por supuesto.

Sin embargo hay un hombre que -no es rico por supuesto pero- adora sus ojos y sus labios suaves y sus palabras poéticas (porque si a la madre de Karin le gusta la poesía y las novelas románticas), y la mujer que es más niña, se deja encantar y sus piernas son suaves y anhelantes, y se deja arreglar el corazón solo un poco y entonces cuando Karin tiene dos años, ella solo conoce aun padre, de ojos tristes y de pelo rubio de sonrisa amable que siempre dice _«— Karin-chan es un princesa»_ mientras su madre dibuja una sonrisa lánguida en su rostro, y Karin es feliz, pero un 28 de Marzo todo cambia mientras es cargada por ese hombre que ella llama papá y el sonríe con ojos brillantes a algo que esta oculto tras unas mantas blancas y…

— Karin-chan ella es tu hermanita — y la vida de Karin-chan da un giro…

**_.xXx._**

La vida sigue su curso y el tiempo no se detiene, y Karin-chan es feliz aun que las sonrisas de _su padre_ para con ella sean cada vez más escasas, aunque su madre parece distante y deprimida y el olor a nicotina nunca se aleja de ellos, y los gritos en la noche cuando piensan que ella y Sakura están durmiendo y las cortadas en la muñecas que su madre trata de disimular y sol que se apaga lentamente en su mirada y sus ojos que se marchitan y su boca suave que se agrieta y las poesía que suena a naturaleza muerta pero…

— Te quiero Karin — su hermana tiene seis años y la abraza con fuerza, mientras sus ojos verdes la reflejan mientras toda ella le sonríe y…

(— Sakura no todo se salva — le dice una Karin de dieciocho años mientras una grieta incurable se abre en el alma de su hermana)

— Yo también Sakura-chan — la abraza mientras la luna entra en su habitación y puede escuchar un grito de su –no- padre y un golpe y luego los sollozos de su madre.

La vida se consume como un cigarrillo sin filtro y Karin-chan y Sakura-chan, inician su viaje a través del mundo…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**continue...** _


End file.
